


On This Side Of Destiny

by orphan_account



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 19:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Deet was gifted with visions of the future by the Sanctuary Tree. Now, she must begin her pilgrimage to her Destiny.  A Stonewoood boy who she would fall in love with and change the fate of the Gelfling with the birth of their son.





	On This Side Of Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Told through flashbacks and in present time just after the movie. Not sure if I'll keep the series. We will see.

Aerwyna stood outside the Podling encampment and listened to the music for a moment. This was the place that Mother Aughra had shown her would house the two Gelfling she had been sent to retrieve. Her ears flicked backward when a few Podlings appeared to rush outside,chasing each other in merriment.

They stopped when they saw her and began chattering amongst themselves. She squinted down at them and tried to catch the few words of their language she understood. The only thing that came back clear was Gelfling. Aerwyna tilted her head when a small female came over and pointed a finger towards her.

"Gelfling?" The Podling inquired and Aerwyna nodded her head.

"Yes, I am. Do you know two Gelfling by the names of Jen and Kira?" Aerwyna asked cautiously as the Podling reached out a hand for her to take. The smaller creature seemed to come to life at the mention of those names and motioned for her to follow.

"Alright, I guess." She murmured while allowing the now three Podlings to pull her towards the music and growing sound of laughter. Aerwyna reached up and pushed away the hood of her cloak exposing her silver hair woven into three thick braids.

As they moved through the encampment, everyone stopped to stare and some of the older folk whispered the word Vapran. This tickled Aerwyna's ears and made her smile. The Podlings hadn't forgotten them after all, the fears of her mother would be put to rest.

"I'm actually not a Vapran…. Well not technically, I am both Vapran and Drenchen…" She found herself explaining to an older couple as they advised her to sit and wait in broken Gelfling. The woman of the couple nodded before laughing while she patted Aerywna's hand.  
"You daughter of Gurjin and Astra? Yes?" The old woman asked. The Gelfling gasped in surprise when she heard her parent's names.

"Well, yes! How did you know?" Aerwyna asked in shock. Her brows lifting in question before a hand landed on her shoulder. She jumped and turned to stare behind her.

"So you are a Gelfling…"

Aerwyna's eyes grew large and her ears pushed back when she came face to face with another Gelfling. A Gelfling that looked almost identical to her Auntie Brea.

"Are you Kira?" She managed to ask as she stood. The other Gelfling gasped loudly as they stared at each other momentarily.

"Well, yes. I am. But how? I thought Jen and I were the last Gelfling." Kira asked while touching Aerwyna's shoulder. The touch was light as if Kira thought she might disappear.

"Kira, I can assure you that there are many Gelfling still alive. Including your parents." Aerwyna said as the urge to hug Kira made her move closer.

Kira felt her stomach clench when the Gelfling girl informed her that there were others like her and Jen. And her parents were alive?

"My parents?" Kira asked flabbergasted by the news. Her last memory of her mother and the Grathim coming to mind. "But that can't be… My mother was killed by the Garthim."

Aerwyna could read Kira's eyes and she understood. What she was saying seemed impossible for the girl that had endured so much heartache.

"Dreamfast with me. I will show you." She suggested while holding her hand out to Kira.  
Kira turned from her and waved towards the other side of the small living space. Aerwyna nearly doubled over in shock at the sight of Jen. He was almost an exact copy of her Uncle Rian.

"Show us." Kira urged softly while holding up her hand. "Jen you too."

The boy Gelfling eyed Aerwyna warily as he held up his hand. For her part, Aerwyna began to cry at the sight of them together. All the stories she had been told about the Resistance and the Garthim Wars took roost in her mind. Their parents had lost so much and paid for the sins of others. She needed to get Kira and Jen home.

Aerwyna raised her hand and the three of them shared visions of her past. **_Her mother and father. Her five siblings squabbling. Brea and Kylan and their absolute sorrow over leaving Kira behind on their escape to a tiny island where the Sifa clan hid the remaining Gelfling. Kira's little sister, Tavra playing games with too small identical twins which were Jen's sisters, Effie and Nella. Rian and Deet, telling her the story of giving Jen to the Mystics. And finally, her own journey to find them and bring them home_**.

As the link faded, all three Gelfling embraced as if they had known each other for their whole lives. Aerwyna pulled away and cried harder for them. There was so much they had missed.

Jen and Kira held each as they allowed themselves a moment of joy. The three of them spent the rest of the evening making plans to travel in order to meet the other Gelfling. Aerwyna would guide them and tell them the story of their parents, heroes of Thra, and what guided their destinies.


End file.
